


Little Moments

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [31]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those where the types of things he could get on such days, little moments in a life that put everything else first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets prompt #24: "The little things" Many thanks to neevebrody for the beta!
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

It had been one of those weeks.

They'd shot on location in the woods. It had been cold and stressful, and they'd barely managed to get every scene done, but that wasn't the part that David thought about now.

He was driving home but hadn't started to think about his weekend plans. By the end of his drive, his mind would be on Baz and Jane and their families and friends. But now, now was when he thought about the day. His work, his colleagues, Joe.

Mostly Joe.

Being on location made it difficult to sneak a moment alone. The only time had been on Tuesday when Joe had dragged him behind one of the trailers and kissed him. It was too quick and had been over before he'd even been able to kiss back.

Other than that brief moment, they'd just been colleagues that week and any extended time of acting that way made David feel on the edge. It reminded him too much of the times when Joe had ended it and they'd had to dance around each other pretending they were just friends, hiding their turmoil.

There was a difference though. He couldn't kiss Joe or touch him the way he wanted to, but he could do other things to reassure himself that it wasn't like those times, that Joe was still _with_ him in that crazy, impossible way that had become their life.

He brushed against Joe with his arm when they passed. When they were waiting for the scene to be set and Joe was joking with Jason, David looked at Joe until Joe noticed and smiled at him.

Whenever possible, he handed Joe things, just so their fingers could touch, and when Joe brushed his thumb over David's hand, it always sent a pleasant shiver through him.

He joined Joe playing with his new iPhone and complained and glared, but stood behind him. Joe showed him what the little wonder toy could do and David bitched some more, but he stood so close that his whole body was touching Joe's and Joe turned his head and smiled. When they were called back to shooting, Joe pressed his back against David and David pressed back, stroking Joe's arm for just one second, before moving away and telling everyone how Joe tortured him with tech.

Those where the types of things he could get on such days, little moments in a life that put everything else first.

Joe had left an hour before David, hurrying to catch the plane that would take him to his family. He hadn't even said good-bye.

That was how it was.

They couldn't change it, but that didn't mean that David had to like it. What they had was difficult. There was also pleasure and love, sometimes even rare moments of contentment, yes, but afterwards always came the feeling of being left, of giving up, of emptiness. David resented it, and sometimes he couldn't help feeling bitter, even though he knew it was useless to mourn something that could never be, a life that he'd never have.

His cell phone interrupted his thoughts.

He knew it would be Joe. He let it ring twice before picking up.

"Hey," came Joe's soft voice. In the background David could hear faint airport noises.

For a moment, he just listened, trying to imagine Joe standing in some corner, shades on even though he was inside.

"Hey," David answered, soon enough for Joe not to worry if he would hang up on him. He wouldn't.

There was another pause. The last call for a flight came through the PA and when he heard Joe's voice again, it sounded deep and overly husky. "What are you wearing?"

David laughed in spite of himself.


End file.
